Gods of Egypt 2: Resurrection of Set
Gods of Egypt 2: Resurrection of Set is a 2021 film based on Egyptian, Greek, Norse, and other Mythologies. It crosses over many mythological pantheons. In this, Kali resurrects Set to be his loyal servant, and since Kali is too powerful for the Egyptian gods, they call on the Greek Gods, Norse gods, African gods, Hawaiian gods, Hindu gods, Japanese gods, Chinese Gods and Mayan Gods, this ends in a battle between Kali, Set and the gods. Cast * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau reprises his role as Horus * Courtney Eaton as Zaya, Bek's girlfriend. * Chadwick Boseman as Thoth * Elodie Yung as Hathor * Geoffrey Rush as Ra * Goran D. Kleut as Anubis * Emma Booth as Nephtys * Gerard Butler reprises his role as Set: Set was resurrected by Kali. * Dani Rovira as Zeus: King of the Greek Gods. * Benton Thwaites reprises his role as Bek: Bek is Horus's vizier. * Russell Crowe as Odin: King of the Norse Gods. * Chris Hemsworth as Sobek: Crocodile god. Bek is his new friend. * Rachel Weisz as Hera: Zeus's wife. * Mila Kunis as Sekhmet: The god's new commander. * Priyanka Chopra as Kali: Goddess of time and main antagonist. * Daniel Radcliffe as Hermes: Messenger God. * Jack Black as Dionysus: God of wine. * Danny Trejo as Seker: Horus's most trusted councilor. * Sir Ben Kingsley as Whiro: Greedy Hawaiian God of Evil. * Robert Downey Jr. as Quetzalcoatl: Heroic feathered snake. * Morgan Freeman as Hades: Misunderstood God of the Underworld from Greece. * Imran Khan as Brahman: Hindu God of Creation. * Saif Ali Khan as Vishnu: Hindu God of Preservation. * Hrithik Roshan as Shiva: Hindu God of Destruction. * Owen Wilson as Thor: Odin's son. * Eddie Murphy as Loki: Wicked trickster god. * Salman Khan as Ganesh: Elephant-headed god. * Akshay Kumar as Agni: God of fire in India. * Auli'i Cravalho as Pele: Hawaiian Goddess of Fire. * Idina Menzel as Xochiquetzal: Aztec Goddess of Love. * Hugh Jackman as Baiame: Aboriginal Creator God. * Zoe Saldana as Manu: African Moon Goddess. * Will Smith as Lusa: African Sun God. * Bahram Radan as Ahura Mazda: Persian God of Light. * Andy Serkis as Ahriman: Persian God of Evil, Darkness, and War. * Chris Evans as Inti * Sylvester Stallone as Itzamna * Booboo Stewart as Gitche Manitou * Daniel Craig as the Dagda * Rinko Kikuchi as Amaterasu 天照 * Maki Horikita as Susanoo-no-mikoto すさのーのーみこと * Hiro Mizushima as Tsukuyomi 月読尊 * Kento Yamazaki as Hachiman 八幡神 * Sota Fukushi as Raijin 雷神 * Takeru Satoh as Fujin 風神 * Toma Ikuta as Agyo あぎょ * Jun Matsumoto as Ungyo ウンギョ * Jackie Chan as Yu Huang Shangdi 玉皇上帝 * Alice Chan as Guanyin, goddess of mercy 觀音 * Ryan Reynolds as Guandi, general of war 關帝 * Shaun Tam as Yanluo Wang, king of hell (hes a good guy) 閻羅王 * Fan bingbing as Nuwa, creator of humans 女媧 * Kris Wu as Sunwukong, monkey god of mischief 孫悟空 * Jay Chow as Thunder god 雷公 * Annie Chen as Lightning mother 電母 Category:Gods of Egypt Category:2018 films Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Lionsgate Films Category:2021 films